


Once More For Old Time's Sake

by moustacheMythology



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK Week 2018, Human Names Used, M/M, References to WWI, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, this isn't an AU though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/pseuds/moustacheMythology
Summary: Francis loves Arthur with his entire being but unfortunately their wedding day will always leave a bitter taste in his mouth, although with their 100th year anniversary coming up perhaps that can change...





	Once More For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was for frukweek on Tumblr's FRUK Week 2018 for Day 3: Wedding. A little bit of a spin on the prompt but I hope you guys still like it. Tried my best for angst but honestly, fluff is where I'm at. 
> 
> Alternative summary: Francis is sad and cries a lot at the anniversary present that Arthur gives him. Good crying though, don't worry.
> 
> Also, not gonna lie, I kind of took the idea of a do-over wedding from an episode of the Queer Eye reboot lol

It was quick, simple, and to the point. Their wedding was nothing fabulous just a short, rushed ceremony after the Great War.

The previous years he had endured the miserable trenches in No Man’s Land, ducked mortar shells, and tackled all of the political disaster the war brought with it without shedding a single tear of frustration or sorrow. But when he saw the face of the man he loved, he could do little else but break down in sobs. He knew that the worst was behind them, for now, and the joy of seeing Arthur again when there was finally, _finally,_ peace was suddenly all too much, but also a simple reunion kiss was not enough.  He knew he wanted to be with Arthur for the rest of their long, long lives, and while both knew there would be ups and downs, he wanted something to prove to Arthur that he would never, ever leave his side again. Honestly, Francis was just so excited to see his love that he proposed to Arthur on the spot and ran to find the nearest person who could officiate them.

But still. Francis is a romantic at heart and while he didn’t really want anything super extravagant, not even having pictures from the day sometimes got to him. The rings they wore weren’t even from their happy day. They bought them years later after the chaos following the war calmed down a little bit and they realized they never actually exchanged rings.

Their 100th year anniversary was coming up, but at that point they usually didn’t do anything too special for anniversaries (100 years was a long time to be married and you kind of ran out of ways to surprise your spouse after like 50). France would always buy flowers and cook an elaborate meal for Arthur and Arthur would usually “surprise” Francis with whatever object had caught Francis’ fancy weeks before. This year though, Arthur seemed more distracted than usual and would brush off whatever hints Francis would try to make about their centennial anniversary.

Francis knew both of them were astoundingly busy with work and it was a rough last couple of years but it would be almost 100 years since they got married, and yet Francis found it hard to be excited about it. It didn’t even feel real and time had made it hard to even remember the day.

He knew he was getting moodier over the next couple of days leading up to the date, even to the point that even Arthur caught on that he was unhappy with something. Francis was always the more emotionally in-tuned of the two, while Francis never minded that much, sometimes he really wish Arthur would just _get it._ To understand that a special day was coming up and yet there’s something about it that just makes France more tired and worn than happy. It may have been their special day but it was easily the least special thing happening at the time and all it did was bring back painful memories for the both of them. The emotions of relief and anguish following the war became muddled with memories of their wedding and sometimes brought a bitter taste of association in his mouth whenever he thought of the day.

The night of their anniversary France knew he was going to be home late due to surprise meetings so he wouldn’t even be able to cook a nice meal, but he couldn’t bring himself to care  as he debated whether or not he wanted to call Arthur to see if he wanted him to pick up take-out or something instead.

His metro stop was called even before he could finish that thought so picking something up on the way would become more inconvenient.

 _Maybe we’ll run to one of the restaurants around the corner…that might be nice._ Francis thought to himself as he walked the few blocks to his and Arthur’s apartment. The weather in Paris had been cloudy and miserable all week and Francis couldn’t think of a more poetic setting for his mood.

He passed by the flower shop he usually stopped at, but saw it was already closed. Francis couldn’t do anything but sigh. Arthur would probably understand…

He turned around and walked the next block to get home and as he fiddled with his keys on the stoop of his apartment, his thoughts were still a dark, swirling cloud.

After opening the door to their townhouse, Francis was about to call out to Arthur when he stopped in his tracks. Francis looked around; their usual kitchen and living room area was transformed into something out of a story. There were flowers everywhere, candles burned in pots on every available surface to accommodate the low lighting. Everything seemed to sparkle and eventually Francis’ eyes landed on Arthur who was standing in the middle of it all, dressed in a stunning tux and blush on his cheeks.

“You going to say anything, love, or are you going to just stand there?” Arthur said, slightly nervous.

“Mon cher, I don’t –“ Francis tried to say but got choked up in the middle. “What’s going on?”

“It’s our anniversary,” Arthur smiled softly. “A pretty important one if I remember correctly.”

He stepped closer to Francis, who still had not moved, and gently took Francis’ hand.

“I know you’ve never been content with how we were married, but I want to change that.” Arthur told his husband. “So instead I would like to make some new memories.”

Arthur got down on one knee still holding Francis’ hand and Francis could hardly hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

“Francis Bonnefoy, will you marry me? Again?” Arthur said. This seemed to break the spell that Francis was under and he nodded his head, pulling Arthur to his feet and into a kiss.

“Yes, absolutely, mon amour,” Francis said between kisses. Arthur could only laugh.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Arthur said, wiping the tears from Francis’ cheeks with his thumbs. “I took your old tux to be cleaned and it’s sitting on the bed. Get ready and we have to start heading out or we’ll be late.”

“Where are we going?” Francis asked.

“Our friends will be meeting us at the chapel down the street and from there I’ve booked up a room in that restaurant you’ve been wanting to go to for our reception,” Arthur said. “I know this means a lot to you and I want to do this right this time.”

Francis kissed Arthur more deeply, all the stress from that day, that year, that century seemed to just slip off of him in that instant.

From the moment that they broke away from each other’s embrace to the end of the night when they fell into bed together, absolutely exhausted from happiness, dancing, and good food, Francis felt like he was living a dream and never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did please hit kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
